peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 October 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-31 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, dearly beloved, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. To start the programme this week, this is the 'Tone." *John has been giving prizes out at a local school and dispensing his philosophy regarding life and exams. Sessions *None Tracklisting *''(end of news, Guy Fawkes warning)'' *'Tone: 'Pauline (CD-Wide Eyes And Nonsense)' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Luke Slater: 'You Butterfly (CD-Wireless)' (NovaMute) *Speeder: 'Hey What Do I Know (7")' (Creeping Bent) *Broadcast: 'Echo's Answer (7")' (Warp) :(JP: 'Regular listeners will know that there's a kind of natural history dimension to this programme, because I'm sitting in my studio at home, looking out across the fields, and there's a rabbit out there about the size of a wheelbarrow! I don't think I've ever seen such an enormous rabbit in my life. And it's just arrogantly eating grass in front of me in a way to indicate that it doesn't care.') *Arsonists: 'Backdraft (2xLP-As The World Burns)' (Matador) *Remote Viewer: 'Untitled (LP-Untitled)' (555 Recordings) *Appliance: 'Soyuz (CD-Manual)' (Mute) *Skinner Pilot: 'I Want A Raise (Compilation CD-Japanese Rumba)' (Yakuza) :(JP: 'The rabbit alas has disappeared. I know you're not interested in these sort of things at all, but I do feel it's up to me to tell you about 'em.....I grew up in the country, not much to do, reading loads of books about rabbits that wore red waistcoats and carried watches and things like that and lived in rather nice little houses with...what's that red and white tablecloth? What are they called? What's the word for that? As he later remembers, the word is gingham. Anyway, a lot of shelving, and little kids and stuff like that, and I've always really believed that rabbits are like that, so the rabbit that has disappeared has probably gone off for sex 'cos that's what rabbits do, in the ditch and out of sight and so forth, and quite right too. I like to imagine that it's gone off to watch Ricki on television, a programme which I very much care for because it makes me feel slim and really rather lovely.') *Flex: 'Tracer (7")' (Wilde Club) *Cuco Valoy: 'Juliana (Compilation CD-Salsa Clasica)' (Nascente) *Advocate: 'Actus Reus - Half-Life (12")' (Criminal Communications) *Pavement: 'The Classical (2x7"-Major Leagues)' (Domino) A BBC session recording, but not for Peel (although their live Maida Vale 1997-08-21 session did include this song). *Screwdriver: 'Driven (12")' (D.A.T.A.) *''(news at 10 p.m.)'' *Lack Of Interest: 'Lost It (12" EP-Trapped Inside)' (Slap A Ham) *Jay Denham: 'Trash Can (CD-Synthesized Society)' (Disko B) *Piano Magic: 'There's No Need For Us To Be Alone (7")' (Rocket Girl) As JP tells us, vocals and lyrics from Darren Hayman of Hefner. *Ursula 1000: 'Savoir Faire (CD-The Now Sound Of Ursula 1000)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Jah Mali: 'Many Trials' *Jessica Bailiff: 'After Hours (CD-Hour Of The Trace)' (Kranky) *Bio Muse: 'Socially Bankrupt ('99 Mix) (Compilation CD-Collision Course)' (PIAS UK) :(JP: 'When my dad was in his declining years, and in fact a bit before that, one of his favourite things was reading the obituary columns in the papers: he took a kind of savage satisfaction from seeing that his competitors in Liverpool had passed on before he did. I find, to my despair, that I've started doing the same sort of thing now, but mainly because there seem to have been a lot of musicians dying in the recent past, and I've been reading their obituaries and thinking what a pity it was that we didn't pay more attention to them while they were alive, and the same holds true of the next two artistes.') *Ella Mae Morse: 'House Of Blue Lights' *Frank Frost: 'Harpin' On It (CD-Downhome Blues)' (Orbis) *Stereolab: 'Italian Shoes Continuum (2xLP-Cobra And Phases Play Voltage In The Milky Night)' (Duophonic) *Melt-Banana: 'Sonic Turtle (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Liquid: 'Shalom (12"-Esto No Es Un Laberinto)' (Home Line Music) *Monograph: 'To Be Loved (CD-Lorelei)' (Shinkansen Recordings) *Sigur Ros: 'Svefn-G-Englar (12")' (FatCat) JP: "If you do write to me about it, nothing about 'frigid beauty,' OK?" File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-10-31 (BFBS) ;Length *01:58:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes